I Need You Tonight
by Sam H. 221B
Summary: One-shot. She shouldn't be where she is, shouldn't be doing what she's doing, but she doesn't want to go, nor does she want to stop.


**Author's Notes:** I'm new to this particular ship, even though I've been a mega fan of House for some time now. Therefore, I sincerely hope I don't, you know, mess stuff up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the show; all rights are reserved to their original creator. I do not profit from the story either; all published works are meant as creative outlets.

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You Tonight<strong>

…

She feels bad about this. Yet, somehow, it feels so right at the same time.

Soft, salacious lips are covered possessively over hers, consuming her with raw passion. She returns the kiss hungrily even as her lungs burn in protest, in desperate need of air.

She knows what she's doing is wrong, but she can't bring herself to care at this point in time.

Long, lissome fingers are tangled wildly in her hair, holding her head and pulling her close as eager tongue prods for access into her mouth, which she grants without hesitation. She takes advantage of the small window of opportunity to suck in an overdue breath before tongues meet impatiently, foregoing any reservation as they duel and struggle for dominance and control, pouring fuel over fire.

This isn't the first time they are doing this, but the heat of the experience never fails to engulf her or make her feel as if she is about to combust spontaneously.

And they are only getting started.

Cameron can't stop the deep, guttural moan that escaped when the thought enters her lust-loaded mind. She can feel a familiar heat burning low in her belly as wetness pools below her - the product of her fast growing arousal. With their mouths fused securely together, tongues fighting and teeth clashing, she arches herself into the front of her lover's body, wanting and needing more contact.

Hands have abandoned messing up her hair and are now moving frantically up and down her sides, over her shoulder blades, and around her back, caught between not knowing where to settle and not wanting to settle.

Before she knows it, a roaming hand has slipped under her shirt and bra, palming and massaging her left breast almost forcefully, and a thigh has unsuspectingly pressed itself up against her wet, throbbing center.

"Oh God…" Cameron breathes out after she pulled away from the searing kiss with a gasp, delighting at the pressure between her legs and the kneading of her breast, feeling her nipple strain against the palm of her lover's hand screaming for more attention. She bites down on her lower lip to keep from crying out loud, relegating the sound to a quiet, helpless whimper, when her lover promptly catches on to the signal and begins to roll, tweak, pull, and play with the tautening bud.

All the wonderful administrations and sensations are overwhelming her, but she doesn't want them to slow down or stop. No, she definitely doesn't want either. This is exactly what she expected, and craved for, when she walked up to her lover earlier today and said discreetly, "I need you tonight."

Her chest heaves and falls in rhythm with her breaths, which alternate between shallow and rapid, as warm, wet, open-mouth kisses trail down from her jaw to her neck and hot, heavy breaths tickle her sensitive skin. Her mouth falls open, a sigh tumbling out of her lips, when she feels a strong suck on her pulse point. She throws her head back in pleasure, hitting the wooden door behind her with a soft thump.

She shouldn't be here. Yet, she is, and she doesn't want to leave. She's already too far gone. The shame and self-reproach will have to be put aside for the time being, to be dealt with in the aftermath.

Chucking her rationality into the back of her head, Cameron grinds down hard onto the toned thigh sandwiched between her legs. She groans in surprise when the seam of her pants exerts an extra, wonderful pressure on her clit. She grips her lover's shoulders with her hands, holding on for dear life as she repeats the action.

"Mmm, no… what are you doing?" She whines breathily, a frown hanging over her heavy-lidded eyes, when her lover backs away, not far enough to be out of her personal space, but not close enough for her to keep the intimate contact.

"Bed. Now," her lover husks in command, adding another level of raspiness, and sexiness, to her normal throaty voice. It immediately sends a pleasurable tingling down Cameron's spine as goosebumps rise on her arms along with the level of her arousal, if that's even possible.

Christ, what is this woman doing to her?

She crashes her lips onto her lover's urgently in response, forcing her backward simultaneously, trying to maneuver the both of them to the bedroom, by now thoroughly familiar with the apartment's layout and utterly grateful that it doesn't have doors.

They stumble into the living room, pushing and pulling each other; their lips never breaking connection while tongues explore each other's mouths greedily. Hands tug insistently at clothes as they fumble to undo buttons, struggling to remove every sort of barrier between them; their hearts fluttering as they grow more anxious for skin-on-skin contact.

It feels like forever before they finally reach their destination, leaving behind a trail of haphazardly-disposed clothing and underwear on the floor.

Cameron collapses back first with a breathless gasp onto the comfort of a queen-size bed where they have had their numerous romps prior to this moment, bringing her lover down on top of her. She moans, and vaguely hears her lover do the same, at the erotic sensation of their bare breasts crashing together and erect tips rubbing against one another's, instantly feeling additional slick wetness coat the inside of her thighs.

Still, she wants to feel more and _needs_ to feel so much more.

Normally, she likes to take things slow to enjoy every electrifying touch and savor every precious second, but not tonight. For some reason, she finds herself unable to endure it any longer. She has to come… fast.

She lifts her head up to reconnect with her lover's lips and moves a hand to the back of her head, clutching her hair and keeping her close, while she trails the fingers of her free hand down her lover's arm in order to grasp her wrist, directing it toward the most intimate place of her body, requesting wordlessly to be touched.

Her lover seems to have sensed her desperation and begins to move her hand southward of her own accord.

Cameron promptly lets her guiding hand fall off to the side and uses it to grab a fistful of the silver, satin bedsheets beneath her in anticipation as the ghost of a hand gets ever so close to where she wants it to be.

"Hmm, I need more than this," she drones pleadingly when she feels her folds leisurely being stroked. She drops her head down onto the pillow and tugs the woman along by the neck until their lips are merely brushing against each other's, until they are sharing the same air.

Occasionally, a finger will delve between her folds, teasing them apart, but not fully penetrating. Cameron protests unintelligibly in frustration, shifting her hips here and there as she searches in vain for a way to get her lover inside her.

"Ugh…," she cries out at the sensation of two nimble digits entering her roughly before pulling out agonizingly gently, causing her to writhe on the bed and twist the bedsheets in her hand, feeling as though she's on the verge of insanity. She is about to beg, only to have her breath caught in her throat when the woman hovering above her decides to be merciful and starts to pump in then out, originally with an unhurried tempo before gradually picking up the speed.

Cameron is panting laboriously as she moves her hips in synchrony with the intensifying pace of the thrusts. Her temperature is heating up steadily from the exertion and sweat is dripping from her temple and glistening on the skin of her body. She can feel that it's close, the release she needs.

"Please, don't stop… I'm coming… Remy!" She screams her lover's name in ecstasy as orgasm rips through her entire being. She arches her back a few good inches off the bed while a kaleidoscope disperses across the darkness behind her squeezed-shut eyes. Her pleasure is extended as fingers continue to move diligently inside her, waiting for the last of the spasms to ease before they are removed, and so severing the intimate link.

Cameron drops back onto the bed, slowly but surely coming down from her high. Her heavy breathing evens out momentarily as a wave of calm washes over her before the inevitable torrent of remorse, shame, and self-deprecation surges through her, drowning her from within. She arduously turns on her side and curls herself up into a ball as tears pour from her eyes and sobs wreck her whole body, making her gasp hard for each breath of air.

"Shh, it's okay," Thirteen whispers as she wraps her arms around the blonde, holding her tenderly. She knows that it's not, but she ends up uttering those same words of assurance every time. She doesn't know what else is there she can say to make Cameron feel better, or at least not make her feel worse than she already is.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't have kept doing this…," Cameron murmurs breathlessly as a never-ending flow of tears streams down her face. She buries her face deeper into the crook of Thirteen's neck to absorb her warmth and take comfort from her scent.

Thirteen stares blankly into the space in front of her, at a loss for words. She shouldn't be doing this either, shouldn't have kept doing this. She has been a willing participant from the beginning, perhaps making her as much of a guilty party as Cameron is.

She wasn't thinking then, and still isn't thinking now.

Maybe, she just doesn't want to think. She knows that Cameron is attached to someone else, but actually acknowledging the fact hurts too much. Deep inside, she realizes she has developed feelings for the woman lying in her arms and no matter how hard she tries to force them down, the feelings keep bubbling back up to the surface.

"Do you love him?" She asks in a quiet voice after a moment or two of silence, finding it difficult to speak as usual.

Cameron, taken aback, pulls away from Thirteen's embrace abruptly, lifting her head up to look at the younger woman who makes no move to reciprocate the eye contact. She can feel a lump forming in her throat. Does she love Chase? Has she ever loved him?

Confusion appears to shimmer in her eyes through her tears. The questions repeat themselves in her head, over and over, but she can't get a hold on a definitive answer.

"I don't know," she breathes out shakily, lowering her gaze in embarrassment. She winces at the sudden stab of emptiness to her heart.

Thirteen nods distractingly, passing her teeth over her lower lip as she looks down to stare at the mass of blonde hair underneath her chin; a debate going on in her mind.

"Do you like me?" She blurts out, darting her eyes away from her lover afterward, unable to bear the look of regret she reckons Cameron will no doubt wear.

Words are at the tip of her tongue, yet, Cameron can't seem to grasp what they are and get them out of her mouth. Sure, she likes Thirteen, but she can't quite figure out if it is because of the mind-blowing sex or because of a connection beyond the flesh.

"I don't know," she whispers again. Only this time, she sounds more deflated, more defeated as she lets her eyes fall close. She feels the lean, protective arms around her loosen almost immediately, causing a new flood of hot tears to spring into her drying eyes. She reopens them and finds barely enough courage to look back up at Thirteen.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to lie to you. I just… I don't wanna lie anymore."

"What do you mean?" Thirteen asks quickly. Her heart thumps painfully against her chest as she waits for a response that is taking way too long, torturously drawing out her unease. She needs to know now. Is Cameron ending… whatever this is with her?

Cameron lets out a soft, tired sigh as her shoulders sag, feeling physically and emotionally drained.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chase, come clean, and maybe try to get everything straighten out," she says as she forces herself off the comfort of the bed and the warmth of Thirteen's embrace, swinging her legs over the edge.

Right, so now she knows.

Thirteen smirks humorlessly at the irony of the statement and watches on with a trace of sadness in her eyes, an ache in her heart, as Cameron picks up her panties on the floor beside the bed; her eyes wandering over the smooth expanse of bare back of the blonde, certain that this is the last time she will see it.

Cameron sits on bed, hesitating, as she fiddles with the waistband of her underwear on her lap, contemplating, before turning her head back to face Thirteen.

"Will you still be here?"

…

**End**


End file.
